gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
OOF Republic Federation
The OOF Republic Federation is a Robloxian nation that is affiliated with the Gamers. They are also neutral towards Weaboos. History The history starts as a ROBLOXian lab test, they injected test subjects with an unknown composition of Yellowstone liquid, yellow snow and other classified and unknown acidic components. However, this leads to the creation of an epidemic as the infection is easily contagious and can be spread via direct contact. The infected subject would touch any entity; regardless of form, causing them to become afflicted with the disease. It was shown it would have harmful effects on ROBLOXians. Patient 0 was an identified Robux wealthy ODer; by spreading this particular doctrine, ROBLOXian countries spread with the disease, while noobs had little space. The conflict was then over. In the year 2018, mass riots occurred; of noobs bloomed with hope as a noob was basically a new player. They obtained a small portion of land, regardless of its compact and feeble landmass; the ROBLOXians were satisfied with it. But the citizens demanded reformations to improve the quality of life and security. A change of events occurred when a former Major General from the iLiberation Army, MoistBlockhead, stepped up. He studied Robloxian politics and ideological doctrine as many citizens were convinced to "foreshadow a better future of the nation", leading many to elect him as the next Prime Minister. As anime games started to pop up on ROBLOX, many ROBLOXians were concerned about the loss of culture and indirect assimilation of Weeaboo content, especially the Prime Minister. As this event was happening in occurrence, MoistBlockhead decided for the declaration of creating Bill 002: To destroy and embargo any Weeaboo or Gacha literature and to exile people who are casting among themselves as 'Weeaboo' or 'Gacha'. These tactics include hijacking manga transport vessels, search and clear inspection of homes that possess any Weeaboo or Gacha content/literature. But eventually, the bill was abolished and is now discussing towards Chidori- the leader of the Kyotian Empire- In the OOF Square Summit 2019 Eventually, drastic measures have made to boost the firepower of the defense of the OOFRF military, Moistblockhead signed papers with Innovation Inc.-a company that designs spaceships and other outworld inventions- to create new arsenal that could be more capable than modern equipment overall. Ideas are still yet to be innovated. Now that the PR resigned his position and the land to the USGR, the OOFRF is now a dissolved part of the USGR. And the military equipment he sent was all now into the hands of the Anti Anime Clan; inculding the contract deal with Innovation Inc. Weapons Experimental OOF grenades are now standardised in military use by the 70th iLiberation army and the 1st OOF Armoured Division instead of rocks; innovated by the E-OOF-WRL{Experimental-OOF-Weapons Program Laboratory) that is created by the government in an attempt to advance military technology ingenuously. Scientists and engineers were handpicked by the Prime Minister himself to meet the qualifications of innovating modern warfare technology. They have also finished the prototype of the OA-1 Headrow multi-purpose jet that was planned to compete against other advanced fighter jets in the USGR Military Expo. AK-9 silenced carbine rifles to amphibious units AK 74M's to standard units AK 105 AEK 971 PKP Pecheneg GPMG RPK74M RPD GPMG Dragunov SVDM Sniper Rifle SKS(OOFRF-modified) DMRs "Big" OOF-1 anti-tank Launchers 5,000 T90 tanks 1,900 T-14 Armata Tanks 145 BMD-4M amphibious tanks 2,050 ROFL helicopters donated by the Gamer Bruh Division; with the permission of Pvt. ReinerBruh 4,500 YAK-141 VTOL; sent by the USSR(many more are still being delivered) 800 Med-OOF bomber planes 1,500 OA-1 multi-purpose jet fighters(Many Robux are being spent to send more to Astro-air fighter forces and to standard pilots) 670 OA-2 exospheric jet fighter(more are being spent Nerf Bullet-Proof Vest: (mostly given to normal infantry) Nerf Bandolier (mostly given to commandos) Nerf ammo belt(given to Auxiliary units) Many more weapon supplies have still yet to come. Weaknesses ROBLOXians have weaknesses, as it is applied to every single individual. Mobs: '''Bullies -entities who ridicule a noob for their looks but not the age- are the most common among the rest. However, in recent times show that the brain of a regular ROBLOXian has been evolved exponentially to an extent where they are able to repel and drive back against any ODer aggression through the articulacy of debates, etc. Conflict History '''The 2017 War Of Independence: '''Lost (5,205 ROBLOXians KIA, 1,092 MIA, approximately 200 were incarcerated) '''The ROBLOXian Conflict: Lost (Data is still unknown as bodies were buried and unidentifiable) 2018 War of Independence: '''Won (Pyhrric victory as 14,906 ROBLOXians KIA and archaeological identification of bodies are yet to be found...) '''Pointe Au Baril Assault: Won(23 amphibious units were reported as K.I.A, 67 armed furry patrol K.I.A, 4 M.I.A) Defence of Warsaw: Won(App.124k soldiers KIA in the OOFRF, more than 300k countryhumans soldiers dead) '''Battle of the Atlantic: '''Victory Category:Task Forces Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Faction